The present invention relates to a multi-sided display device for displaying signs and posters of all kinds and more particularly to a display device having a unique means for holding the display materials and presenting them for optimum viewing on all sides.
There are numerous known sign stands and poster display devices which are used for displaying signs and messages for advertising and information to the public. These display devices are used in a number of different situations and mounted in a number of various ways. For example, sign display devices are typically seen in conjunction with service stations, business establishments and public transportation facilities, and are mounted on walls, poles, portable stands and the like. Difficulties have arisen, however, when the sign devices are located in a position permitting viewing from a number of directions, such as near a corner of intersecting roadways.
Also, when multi-sided signs and display devices are displayed on poles, the mounting devices are usually bulky and difficult to assemble and position. Further the signs themselves often are difficult to orient and adjust relative to the mounting device for proper presentation of the message to the public.
In situations where advertising or information materials are desired to be presented to pedestrian or vehicular traffic moving in one direction, a one-sided display device usually suffices. If the traffic pattern flows in passing parallel directions, two-sided display devices are in most cases sufficient. However, if an additional flow of passing traffic is introduced from a non-parallel direction, a multi-sided display device is usually necessary. As to the latter situation, the proper number of signs and the proper angle of sign face orientation are considerations which must be taken into account. Additional factors are the relative volume of traffic on each of the streets, the relative speeds of the traffic, and the presence of any poles, trees, etc. which might obstruct portions of the signs at various points and from various directions and distances.
Many known multi-sided devices are heavy and bulky, thus requiring specifically designed or strengthened supporting and hanging mechanisms, as well as additional space for installation. These multi-sided signs and display devices are difficult and time consuming to assemble in the first instance. They also are often difficult to adjust either circumferentially or vertically for proper orientation; sometimes it is necessary to take the entire device down and start over. Also, known multi-sided display devices are not easily adaptable to poles and stands of different sizes and cross-sectional shapes. In some cases, the orientation of the pole dictates the orientation of the multi-sided display device regardless of the viewing direction desired.
The present invention is an improvement over the aforementioned devices and overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of known multi-sided sign and display devices. The present invention can be used with all types and sizes of posters, signs, advertising materials and panels. Also, it can be used either indoors or outdoors, along roads and at intersections, and on posts, poles, portable display stands and the like of all types. Specifically, the present invention can be used with the signs and message displaying devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,787, issued Feb. 13, 1979. This patent relates to a message display holder with track members for securely gripping and holding differently-sized advertising panels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively uncomplex multi-sided display device which is relatively easy to assemble, install, and adjust (both circumferentially and vertically) to the best position for maximum viewing, is aesthetic and durable, presents an attractive advertising medium for viewing in any direction, and has a relatively inexpensive and uncomplex mounting mechanism with relatively few parts. Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-sided display device which can be circumferentially adjusted radially while in place to give optimum viewing angles from multiple directions. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sided display device adapted to handle a plurality of differently-sized and shaped advertising materials and panels and also be adjustable to poles and stands having different cross-sectional sizes and shapes, such as telescopic poles which present different sizes at different points.
The present invention is particularly useful for information and advertising dissemination-type applications where highway and/or walkway related signs are presented for view to passing and intersecting vehicular and/or pedestrian traffic. Often traffic patterns do not intersect at right angles. The present invention's ability to adjust the viewing angle of the various display sides while in place makes it very versatile; it consistently enables the optimum viewing angle to be obtained on all sides and if patterns change, to be easily adjusted to meet the new patterns of traffic.
In accordance with the invention, an adjustable multi-sided pole mounting sign display device is disclosed which has a pair of sign holding mechanisms and a pair of pole clamping mechanisms. The clamping mechanisms comprise a pair of brackets generally parallelly abutting opposing sides of the mounting pole and connected by a pair of rods. The sign holding mechanisms utilize a pair of tubular rings or hoops that are securely connected to the clamping mechanisms. The sign panels, etc. are individually connected at their top and bottom edges to the rings or hoops by mounting clips or hangers. The mounting clips are formed so that one end contacts and partially surrounds the hoop while the other end fastens onto the edge of the sign panel, thereby locking the two parts together in the specified plane as well as securely holding the two parts together. If desired, for both appearance and resistance to high wind loads, the sign panels themselves are connected to each other by the installation of end caps along their side edges.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a review of the following description and claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.